Points of authority
by Anora-Ascome
Summary: People like us know how to survive. There's no point in living if you can't feel the life. We know when to kiss and we know when to kill, If we can't have it all then nobody will. Khan/OC. sorry about spelling and grammar xoxo
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

(1995)

By nightfall the rain that had started out as a drizzle that morning was now thundering down on top of the quite town that sat on a hill looking over the sea. Khan always found peace when he spent time here. He could relax, no one in this town knew who he was or knew he came here, well his crew knew but he trusted his family. He couldn't be in charge of this half of the planet all the time, some times he needed to relax. He enjoyed her voice, it was like music to his ears. That's why he always found himself coming back to the same house or that what he told himself. She was joking about sailors being washed of there ships whilst she was safe in the house. Whilst the storm had no effect on Khan his friend was clearly nervous. He knew it wasn't the rain or the thunder and lightning, what she feared was the lights going out and being in the dark, she disliked the dark.

"Do you want more soup?" Annella asked turning to face him, her long midnight hair falling across her back as she did so. Khan knew he could be with her all day and never get bored, she was a fascinating little creature. She was nice to him and he was fond of her but he did find himself wishing that she wouldn't always be urging him to eat. He was thankful that he couldn't put weight on or he would have been the size of the room they where currently in.

"I cant stay" he told her pushing his chair back away from the kitchen table and standing at his fullest. He was almost a foot taller than Annella who was just scarping a couple of inches over five foot. He turned to face her, he could see the look of disappointment on her face "I was supposed to be back on the on the ship and hour ago" he added. He needed to keep in complete control of his crew, enough Augments had died all ready killing each other off, the humans were slowly beginning to regain there planet and it infuriated him, he would not be control by a weaker species. He had asked Annella to join his crew a hundred times but despite this she liked her little home by the sea, she blended in with the humans well despite being a witch.

"You've only been here a couple of hours" she complained he could see her searching his face, she was one of few people that could read him well "Your worried about your crew" it wasn't a question.

"They need me there to keep everything under control" Khan told her crabbing his jacket and sliding his arms into it.

"Well I would say bring them here but I don't think I can fit eighty-four superhumans in my house" she replied with a soft smile.

"Perhaps one day you'll take up my offer of joining my crew" Khan said softly walking around the table so he was standing in front of her. She was so beautiful, her pale eyelids hid bright unnatural blue eyes, her hair was now almost reaching the top of her trousers, not that he was complaining.

"I'm not superhuman" she whispered standing on her toes to press a small, soft kiss on the side of his mouth. Khan stood perfectly still, he was all about control but she always pushed his self control out the window.

"No" khan admitted "But you have abilities we'll never have" he added "When the humans find out about you they'll come for you, you know this"

"Its a risk I'm willing to take"

"I'm not, I cant protect you here"

xxx

Khan's eyes snapped open. Why was he dreaming of her now? What had changed? She was safe along with the rest of his crew but for how much longer he didn't know. Marcus had made it clear he would kill his crew, woman first if he didn't do as he was commanded.

_Sorry about spelling and grammar, I'll also add I haven't seen star trek since I was a kid so I might have things wrong x _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

Khan stood leaning over his work space his eyes scanning the Blue prints of the Admirals new ship that had been christened the Vengeance. In a couple more week it would be complete. The Admiral had promised him his crew back but he knew that he would find another rule or excuse to make sure that wouldn't happen. The Cryotubes hadn't been designed to last as long as they had and it was becoming more apartment, out of a crew of eighty-four there was only seventy-two left, two had failed yesterday. The admiral wouldn't allow his crew to wake up, if he allowed it maybe those people could have been saved. Despite everything his crew were his family and he wished he had been there to revive them, he would have been there if it wasn't for the Admiral. With the Vengeance almost complete and in the capable hands of the Admirals crew to finish the ship off Khan had been assigned to making knew weapons, know one suspected that the torpedoes he was currently working on were to rescue his crew. After all if you wanted to hide something you hid it in the pain sight, or so Annella had always said. Her face flashed into his mind, he hated to admit that he missed the softness of her skin, how he missed her. He would never admit that he missed her not even to her. To his crew she was nothing more than a pet of some sort but to him she would always be so much more. Khan looked up as the Admiral walked in, flanked by his two personal guards.

"Harrison, those Cryotubes are falling like domino's" Marcus commented uncaring as he marched towards the table as he eyed the Blue prints of weapons that were to be made at a later date. Khan said silent he had asked the number so many times all ready, he knew what crew member had been it which tube, he all ready knew who was still asleep and who was dead. "Don't you want to know who?" Marcus asked looking up at him.

"I have a feeling you'll soon tell me" Khan replied coldly.

"Naturally, though the reason I'm here is because another tube failed but the woman inside vitals were strong so we took her out, she's alive but unresponsive" Marcus explained. Khan heart skipped a beat and he had to fight the shiver that danced up his spine. He wanted to grab Marcus around the throat and demand the tube number but that would be unwise, right now it would anyway. He didn't need to ask the number, only Annella would be as strong now as she was two hundred year ago, the Cryotubes to her was no more that a bed her abilities kept her alive. Just like the great white shark she would never have to evolve her body and abilities would keep her alive in any time and most situations. Khan quickly tried to think of a plan to get her close to him, unlike him, Marcus had nothing he could use against her to keep her under control and she needed to be controlled just like the rest of his crew, though he would never tell anyone that she was more dangerous.

"She will wake soon" Khan said calmly "And she will quickly see she in not in the ship or near the people she knows and when she realises this she will kill anyone that dares to get to close" Khan took a steady breath "She''ll be confused and feel vulnerable and that will only make her more violent" Marcus studied his face and his words.

"So you all ready know who I'm talking about"

"Her name is Annella, the most superior woman I have ever met" Khan admitted. "I have to be present when she awakens" he added serious.

"Fine, you'll find her in the lab" Marcus told him "I still expect the same amount of work from you" he added. Khan remained still and silent, despite knowing where the lab was he had frozen. The Admiral had agreed to this to easy, he had alternative motivates to allow him to see Annella. He was sue he would find out eventually and it worried him that she could be hurt because of it. Khan pushed the thought to the back of his brain, right now the important thing was waking her up and getting her used to her knew surrounding, just like he had to when he had been awoken. As Khan turned and began to walk towards the lab his thoughts where only on her. He could remember when they had first met she had been such a sweet caring person, she saw the good in everyone no matter how bad they where. Thing had changed when she joined the crew and had to be harsh to act strong in front of everyone else. She soon realised that she was just as superior at everyone else and she made sure everyone knew it so she was left in peace. Those who annoyed her suffered. Khan wasn't stupid, far from it. He knew that if Annella wanted him dead, then it would be easy for her and he would be powerless to stop her. She was better than him but not at everything. He entered the lab his eyes immediately falling on Annella, still resting peaceful on a lab table. Usually when she was sleeping she looked like an angel, right now with a white cover pulled up to her chest she looked like a piece of meat for the doctors and scientist in this facility. Khan stood by her fighting the urge to hold her hand or rub his thumb over her cheek but he just stood there staring at her. He wouldn't show how much he cared, not when he had eyes on him and with the camera's in most rooms in the base there was always eyes on him. The moment Marcus knew that he cared for her was the moment she would become nothing but a tool for Marcus to use against him. He was aware of the lab staff watching him but after a few minutes of Khan just standing patiently by her beside they soon went back to what they were doing before he had entered. He looked at the monitors around her, everything was normal she was as the Admiral had said, strong. As Khan stood waiting for her awake he wondered what he would tell her about the situation and when and how he could tell her. There was cameras in most the rooms, people around him at all times. They would never get the privacy Khan demanded. He was free to walk around outside, The Admiral knew he would always come back for his crew but would he allow her out once he knew what she was like. Somehow without words he had to tell her not to use her powers unless he said so otherwise. She would be safer if the Admiral thought she was normal and she could pass as normal as long as no one examined her in anyway, another thing that would be hard to avoid. Back in the nineties when there at been times that they had to hide with Annella to protect her they had developed a sort of sign language, maybe he could use that now, would she remember? The sign for her not to use her powers was two taps to the temple. Khan hovered over he as her fingers began to move, he knew it would be best if he was the first thing she saw to stop panic. Her eyes flickered only a couple of times before her eyes shot open and quickly focused on his face. Khan his the smile he was wanting to give her. Her brows met as she looked at him, she knew something was wrong.

"We're back on earth" Khan told her quickly "Sit up and let me look at you" he added helping her to sit up on the bed. He ran his hand up her arm slowly looking for any bumps but there was none so he took a hold of her face and titled her head up to the ceiling to get a better look at her before using his finger to tap her temple twice discreetly. As he realised her she gave a quick nod to show she'd understood.

I sat silently my eyes on the captain. I had a lot of questions but was to scared to ask them, clearly something was wrong when Khan had to use our secret language to tell me not to use my powers. I took my eyes of him and looked around the room. It was advanced, well advanced. How long had I been sleeping for? I also noticed security cameras and two men in white uniforms, I had never come across these sort of uniforms in the past but guessed that they had to be some sort of doctors of scientist. I looked back at Khan who was all dressed in black, I reached out and touched the silver arrow symbol on his top. Clearly it had a meaning and a purpose like a badge but I didn't know what, I would find out eventually.

"How long have I been sleeping?" I asked unable to stop myself, my voice was a little croaking but I was ok.

"Two centuries, a few hours ago your Cryotube failed so they brought you out to stop you dying" Khan informed me. Who where they? And if Khan was awake why hadn't he woken me up sooner why had he waited until the Cryotube had failed before waking me up? Had he wanted me awake? My heart ached as I thought about it, maybe he hadn't wanted me with him. Maybe after years of his crew giving him questioning looks he had came to his senses and no longer wanted a Witch as part of his crew. I turned my head away from him not bothering to hide the anger that was flaring up inside me. "You have to trust me" I looked back at him, he was being cold and serious I had seen him like this before, when he was making a point or wanting to get his own way. "Annella, Do you trust me?" he demanded. I nodded my head.

"Yes" I replied quietly.

_Yeah, I changed the point of view to Annella, think it will be easier for me. Once again sorry for any errors especially with grammar and spelling x_


End file.
